


Nighttime Comforts

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: The Fave Teacher [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Alexa has a nightmare when Sara is the only adult home.





	Nighttime Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @Starling83 for betaing this <3

Sara was home alone with Alexa when it happened. 

She had grown quite used to it just being the two of them in the months she and Ava and had been dating, with Ava’s job often requiring her to stay late. Sara and Alexa would prepare dinner, then put away the leftovers for when Ava came home. Afterwards they would play a game or go for a walk or watch something or do whatever else they could think of with just the two of them. Then, if Ava had to stay late enough, Alexa would go to bed and Sara would wait up for Ava to come home, not wanting to sleep in the bed without her.

Everything  _ had _ been going according to protocol. Alexa had helped Sara make dinner and then they had binged a cartoon the entire evening. Then, Alexa had voluntarily gone to bed when it was time and Sara had read her a small story to help her fall asleep without her mom present.

Now, Sara was sitting on the couch with some show playing in the background as she watched the clock on the wall, counting the seconds until Ava came home and they could go to bed. What she didn’t expect in her half-asleep-trance as she watched the minutes tick by was the sound of footsteps running around upstairs before moving downstairs.

“Mommy?” Alexa’s small voice sounded, followed by a more frantic, “Mommy!”

“Your mom’s still at work, sweetie,” Sara said, swallowing when the six-year-old came into view. Her small body was trembling as she looked frantically around the room, her sloth plushie pressed as hard against her chest as the small girl could manage.

“Mommy?” she said again so low Sara almost couldn’t hear it, her question ending in a sob.

“Shi—” Sara caught herself before she could finish the swear word as she pushed up from the couch, ready to run over to check if Alexa was okay, but Alexa’s tiny legs patted over to her before she could.

“Sara!” she cried, reaching for her with one hand as the other held the sloth tight.

“I’m right here, Lex,” Sara said as she collected her onto her lap. Sara’s heart beat so fast she was certain it would break out of her chest as Alexa buried her head in Sara’s neck and silently sobbed.

“Shhh,” Sara said, wrapping her arms tightly around Alexa as she gently bounced her leg up and down. Alexa’s hand that wasn’t holding the plushie grabbed onto the fabric of Sara’s shirt at her shoulder. As Sara continued to rock her, she fished her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed Ava’s number. She cursed internally when it went straight to voicemail.

“You’re okay,” she whispered as she let the phone fall to the couch so she could hold her with both her arms.

It took a little while, but after a few more minutes of rocking, Alexa quieted down, but her hand still held on to Sara tightly and her body still shook slightly.

“Is mommy coming back?” she whispered against Sara’s neck, making Sara’s heart break.

“Wh—” Sara gently pulled Alexa’s head back so she could look at her properly. She cupped her small face with her hands and wiped away tears with her thumb that were replaced a moment later. "Of course, she is. Your mom just had to stay late for work, is all. I promise you she’ll be home as soon as she can and that she misses you very, very much.”

“Promise?” Alexa released her hold on Sara’s shirt and raised her hand up, turning it into a fist save for her pinky finger.

“Promise,” Sara said and raised her hand to complete the pinky swear, smiling softly as warmth spread from her chest.

“Okay,” Alexa sniffled. Her eyes were still wet but the tears stopped rolling as she bit her lip, clearly trying to concentrate.

Sara tried to call Ava again, thinking that Ava’s voice would surely reassure her daughter, but again the call went straight to voicemail.

“How about we go back upstairs and I read you another story?” she asked instead. Alexa nodded and wrapped one arm around Sara’s neck as Sara stood up from the couch, her arms securely around Alexa once more.

When they reached Alexa’s room, Sara gently put her down on her bed then went in search of a book. She grabbed the nearest one she could find and made to sit down in the chair next to Alexa’s bed, but Alexa’s hand reaching for her made her stop.

Alexa looked at her all doe-eyed, those brown eyes still shining with unshed tears, as she shuffled to the side of the bed and patted the space next to her. Sara bit her lip as she tentatively sat down on the bed and stretched out her legs, resting her back against the wall. In mere seconds, she had a small body under one of her arms, resting against her chest and looking expectantly at the unopened book in Sara’s hands.

Sara’s breathing paused as she processed everything. She wasn’t used to this kind of affection, not from Alexa. While Alexa usually gave her more hugs than she could count, it was usually her mother who received her cuddles. Of course, Sara was sometimes part of those cuddles, but she was never singled out for them, not just with her and Alexa. The moment gave her pause as she processed Alexa’s closeness and the inexplicable warm feeling that spread through her as Alexa made herself comfortable.

Sara carefully lifted her right arm, trying her best not to disturb the small body underneath it, and opened the book. Along with the small paragraphs for Sara to read were colorful pictures that Alexa could look at, matching the words Sara spoke. Before long, there was soft snoring coming from Sara’s right, and Sara felt her own body grow heavy with sleep. 

She gently closed the book and laid it down on the night table, turning the small lamp off as she did. She thought of trying to sneak her way back down to the living room to finish waiting for Ava, but she couldn’t bring herself to even risk interrupting Alexa’s sleep, especially not with how peaceful she looked compared to the state she had been in mere minutes ago.

She sighed and shuffled slightly to make herself more comfortable in the small bed, making sure to keep Alexa as close as possible. When she found a snug enough position, she rested her hand on the small of Alexa’s back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She had planned on staying awake like that until Ava arrived, but as the minutes passed, the pull to close her eyes grew stronger until, in the end, she couldn’t help herself from falling asleep.

And that’s exactly how Ava found them just a couple of hours later.

***

Ava frowned when she found no trace of Sara in the living room. The TV was still playing lowly and the very phone she had been trying to call for the past twenty minutes lay forgotten on the couch. The scene puzzled her, but with no trace of Sara where Ava had expected it, her first instinct was to check on Alexa and make sure she was okay.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she opened the door.

Alexa was lying half on Sara’s chest with her sloth — the same sloth that Sara had given her at her birthday party so many months ago, that she had practically refused to let go of ever since — squashed under one of her arms. Sara’s arms were around Alexa, and they both looked so  _ peaceful _ . They had not bothered with pulling the sheets up, and Sara was most definitely  _ not _ in sleep-appropriate clothing, but that did nothing to combat the fond smile that claimed Ava’s lips.

When Ava finally managed to remember how her legs worked, she walked further into the room, cursing internally when she hit the  _ one _ spot on Alexa’s floor that creaked. She looked over to the bed to see Alexa’s eyes flying open and her small head lift from Sara’s chest.

“It’s just me,” Ava said softly as she finished closing the distance between herself and the bed.

“Mommy!” Alexa exclaimed loudly with a big smile, clearly not having the same reservations about causing loud noises as Ava did. Sara stirred slightly at the commotion and Alexa pushed herself up from the bed so she could launch herself at Ava and wrap her entire body around Ava’s torso.

“Hey, honey,” Ava said, her hands immediately coming up to catch Alexa in fear of her falling down.

“You came back,” Alexa said, much weaker than her previous outburst, and buried her head in the crook of Ava’s neck.

“Of course, I did, baby,” Ava said, her heart dropping at her daughter’s words. They had talked many times about Alexa’s fear of abandonment, and Ava knew that she was prone to nightmares about it, but there had not been a lot of cases of it since Sara started staying over consistently. 

Ava had made the mistake of thinking they were more or less over, and in that moment she wanted to slap herself for it. Herself  _ and _ the agents she had sent on what was supposed to be a  _ covert _ mission but had ended up with hours upon hours of paperwork for Ava instead. 

“Hey,” Sara said, her voice groggy as she smiled up at Ava.

“Hey,” Ava responded with a smile, adjusting her grip on Alexa so she could grab ahold of the hand Sara offered her.

“We missed you,” Sara said, pushing herself up on the bed with her free hand as she pulled Ava’s up to her lips so she could kiss it.

“We did!” Alexa agreed, lifting her head up to look at her mom.

“I missed you too, so, so much,” Ava said as she stroked the back of Sara’s hand with her thumb and rubbed her nose against Alexa’s. “What do you say all three of us sleep in my bed tonight?” Ava squeezed Sara’s hand but looked at Alexa as she posed her question.

Alexa was quick to repeatedly nod her head in reply.

“Sounds like a plan,” Sara said as she stood up and pressed a sleepy kiss to Ava’s cheek as she reached a hand out to stroke Alexa’s hair.

As she carried Alexa to her own room, quickly followed by Sara, Ava wished more than anything that she would not have to stay so late at work again, but she knew that was an impossibility. However, knowing that Alexa had Sara and that Sara had managed to make her fall asleep after her nightmare made Ava think that maybe it would be okay, maybe Alexa would miss her less with Sara becoming more and more permanent in their lives. 

Maybe, one day, the nightmares would finally stop and Alexa would know without a doubt how loved and wanted she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr @fvandomtrvsh and @wardenroot let us know what you think of this au!


End file.
